


A Study In Orange (A Sherlock/Percy Jackson crossover fanfiction) (I own nobody.)

by Irondemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondemigod/pseuds/Irondemigod
Summary: i dont even know i was bored and this occured





	1. Sherlock

Chapter 1: Sherlock

Sherlock’s POV:  
Living a double life is hard. A triple live, however, is near impossible. So how did I do it? Good question. I don’t know, to be completely honest with you. All I know is that I did a pretty good job at keeping them separate for a long time. Obviously, I wasn’t extraordinary at it, because my 3 worlds combined in a way that I never thought possible. Of course, I made sure it didn’t. However, I let my guard down for one day, thinking I’ll be fine. After all, how much can go wrong in one day? Apparently, the answer is a lot. It all started when I got a text from Detective Inspector Lestrade telling me that they needed my help. I, of course am in New York with my friends, so there no way in hell I am making it to London in time to investigate the crime scene without it looking suspicious. So, I told him that I was out of the country for a bit, visiting my mom. Now, I wasn’t lying, I just wasn’t selling him the whole truth. Thankfully, he said that I could just Skype him instead. I wasn’t thinking about how it would look with my friends, but that was something that I was sure I could work out. (I was wrong, as usual.) I had to be on a Skype call in less than an hour when I decided to tell my friends. “Hey, guys, if you don’t mind, I have a Skype call I can’t miss in about 10 minutes. I’ll be back soon though so don’t get up and leave before I come back.” I say and go to my room to get myself situated enough to talk to Lestrade. I throw on a dress shirt and a jacket, so they wouldn’t get suspicious, and I put up a curtain to block the posters on my wall. _BRINGGG! BRINGG!_ Shoot. Quickly, I grab the ‘Do Not Disturb' sign on my night table and put it on the door. I answer the call putting on my best poker face, the one I usually reserve for crime scenes, or just run-ins with the police. “Well, hello there, Sherlock. I was beginning to think that you would just hop onto a plane to London and investigate this in person.” Said Lestrade. I chuckled and shook my head. “Nope. I have other business to do here. Can’t just leave now, even if I wanted to.” “What kind of business? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” I calmly tell him that I would like to see the crime scene as soon as possible and that my personal life is personal. He went to the body and I immediately noticed the shirt the victim was wearing. I made a mental note of it and tried to focus on something else, but it was almost impossible. The victim is a demigod. A demigod! “Well, Holmes? What are you getting?” Lestrade asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. “I’ll be there in a day or two. Don’t disrupt the crime scene until then. Keep everything in airtight locations until I arrive, and for the love of all things you believe in, polish those shoes. It’s very unprofessional to have scuffs on your shoes like that.” I tell him, shutting off the Skype call. I lean back in my chair and think about how I can tell my friends why I must go to England and why they must come with me. This is not going to turn out well for anybody.


	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What more do you want from me? quicker updates? hahahahahaha no.

Chapter 2: Sherlock  
It was easier than I expected to convince my friends to go to England with me. I just told them an old friend had a job for us in England and we needed to go immediately. However, it was harder than expected to convince Zeus to let me go on a plane. At least the ride was peaceful. My uncle decided to wait until we were standing outside waiting for a cab to start a storm. We must have been trying for 10 minutes to get a cab when an expensive-looking black car pulls up in front of us and the doors open, silently telling us to get inside. As we all pile in to the car, I notice that a figure was in the car before us. “Hello, brother.” I say, surprising my friends. “I have been instructed to take you all to the crime scene where your ‘job’ is located. I have not been instructed to give you any details, however, so don’t ask.” Mycroft said, leaning back in his seat and ignoring my statement. The rest of the ride to the scene was quiet, although I was aware of my friends staring at me. Lestrade only allowed me and Annabeth (he didn’t wat all of us there and I need a partner) 2 minutes and they felt like hell. I gave the most useless clues possible and I didn’t even yell at Anderson. I was way too caught up in the fact that a demigod was murdered 3 miles away from my apartment to care. “Are you okay, Sher-“Lestrade started. “Fine, thank you. Let me know if you find anything interesting.” I say, guiding Annabeth down the stairs and out the doors. I don’t look back until we are safely in a taxi on our way to Baker Street. “Are you ever going to explain to us why you’ve never told us that you have a brother?” Leo asks in a way that probably was supposed to be calm and not pushy, but it didn’t come off that way. To me, it sounded like they felt betrayed I never shared that I had family here in London. Or a life here for that matter. I flinch and quietly said, “You never asked me.” Which was true, they never did ask about family or personal stuff. I didn’t think it was that important that they needed to know if they didn’t ask me. “Just because we didn’t ask doesn’t mean we don’t want to know”, Piper says, almost sounding angry. I sigh and look out the window. It almost feels as though the walls are closing in on me. Just as I open my mouth to ask the cabbie to stop and let me out when he says, “This is your stop I believe.” I quickly pay him and run up the stairs to my flat, not even waiting for my friends. I just want to sit down and relax in my chair. As my friends file into the small flat, Ms. Hudson starts coming up the stairs, straining to see who is in my flat with me. ‘Poor woman, probably thinks it’s another drugs bust.’ I sigh and go to meet her on the stairs and tell her its all fine, earning curious glances from my peers. “Mrs. Hudson, why don’t you make your self a cup of tea and rest that hip of yours. It will be truly awful if you hurt yourself going up and down all the time”, I tell her, guiding her down the stairs and to her kitchen putting a tea kettle on the stove. “Now, I don’t want to see you upstairs again today, you hear? Your hip needs rest.” I tell her and go back up to my friends. “Okay. Can you please tell us what is going on here?” Piper asks. I sigh and flop into my chair. “It’s long so I suggest having a seat.” I tell them and once they’re situated I start talking.


End file.
